


My Morning Star, Venus

by elstar1, PioBoxy



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: For them, it was never too early for a bit of fun.





	My Morning Star, Venus

Suwon still lying on the bed, watches Jaeduck who’s sitting on the edge, scrolling on his phone.  
He decides that Jaeduck is looking too peaceful.

"Oh, there's something there!" Suwon points out to Jaeduck's shoulder, raising his eyebrows in horror.  
"Huh, what? Where?" Jaeduck flinches, futilely swatting away.  
"Stop, let me do it," Suwon approaches Jaeduck from the back, moving cautiously.  
Jaeduck waited with bated breath but huffs when Suwon pushes his shirt away and plants a kiss on the exposed skin.

Jaeduck turns around to smack him, but Suwon anticipating that, evades him. Not wasting a moment, he crawls over to Jaeduck only to be stopped by his foot on his chest.  
Suwon smiles, "Someone's daring this morning, pulling a move like this with no pants on~"

Jaeduck giggles as Suwon runs a hand playfully up his leg but let's out a discontented sigh when he stops just before reaching his inner thighs.  
"Give me a kiss first," Suwon closes his eyes and purses his lips.  
Jaeduck, being mischievous, presses the sole of his foot on those lips.

Suwon pretends to grimace in disgust, before swiftly yanking Jaeduck's foot higher, making him fall from his sitting position.  
"Ah, no fair," Jaeduck pouts as Suwon climbs on top of him, "You're too strong!"  
"And you should remember that," Sw said as he dips down for a kiss but stops an inch away, looking amusedly at Jaeduck, whose lips are pursed, ready to be kissed. Jaeduck frowns, red colouring his cheeks when he notices the halt.  
Just before he could whine, Suwon shuts him up with his mouth.  
Jaeduck kisses him back eagerly. Playfully running his tongue on Suwon's bottom lip before pulling away.  
"Don't think a kiss will keep me quiet," he threatened, to which Suwon laughs off.  
"Oh trust me, the last thing I want is for you to be quiet. Especially with all the cute sounds you make."

Jaeduck pulls Suwon back for another kiss. His hands are wrapped around Suwon's back, pulling him down on him. He quivers, feeling the weight of Suwon, and automatically rolls his hips against him.  
"You're sure you're ready?" Suwon asked, concerned if Jaeduck is still tired from last night.  
"I wouldn't be teasing if I wasn't ready~" Jaeduck said, tempting him with half-lidded eyes.  
Suwon snorts, "Debatable. How many times have you had leave me hanging now?"  
Jaeduck rolls his eyes, "Just shush and kiss me!"

Suwon forgoes his usual sarcasm to kiss him instead. His lips slowly moves away from Jaeduck's mouth to along the jawline and to his ear. Suwon kisses the lobe before biting it. It's not a hard bite, making Jaeduck shudder in excitement rather than in pain.  
And that excitement is apparent for there's nothing covering his crotch. Suwon chuckles, nibbling his ear one more time before sucking on his neck.  
Jaeduck whimpers, it feels electric, and he drags his nails across Suwon's broad back. He turns his head slightly to the side as Suwon moves lower to kiss and suck on him, stopping when he reaches the collarbone. 

Suwon looks up at Jaeduck with puppy eyes, one hand fiddles with the top button of Jaeduck's shirt.  
"May I?"

Jaeduck blushes, his heart beating faster at Suwon's. "Yes."  
Suwon takes his time to unbutton the shirt, watching the anticipation building in Jaeduck, hearing how he quietly exhales each time a button pops open.  
Once they are all undone, Suwon lifts him up a little to take off the shirt.

"You're so beautiful," he breathlessly said, admiring how light reflected off Jaeduck’s porcelain white body.  
Jaeduck is feeling bashful, but he loves it so much when Suwon showers him with praises, saying sweet things to him, making him feel so loved.

Suwon presses the first kiss to Jaeduck's now exposed torso, hands gently come to rest at his sides. Jaeduck's eyelids flutter at the sensation of Suwon’s warm breath on his skin. Suwon diligently alternates between kissing and licking every inch, not wanting to miss anything.  
"Suwon..." Jaeduck mumbles, back arching at the touch. Suwon's light stubbles graze him as he pauses to mouth at the skin, "Does this feel good?"  
"Hmm," Jaeduck wordlessly voiced his approval.

He palms Jaeduck's soft belly, rubbing warmth into him and Jaeduck helplessly drawn into them. Suwon soon cunningly slides his hands under Jaeduck’s sides to knead at the soft flesh. Jaeduck winces, his hips are still sore but he's enduring the discomfort, for the touches are reassuring. Suwon then presses small circles into his lower back, easing the soreness there that Jaeduck feels like melting.  
"Suwon," he moans a bit breathlessly, becoming a mushy mess under Suwon's skillful fingers.  
Suwon smiles, "Babe, you should have said something about your hips. I would have gladly massaged you instead."  
Jaeduck whimpers, "Ah, n...no, I like those kisses."  
Suwon laughs softly, hands returning to Jaeduck's ass, “Could’ve kissed along your back as I did it."  
"Then, why don't you?" Jaeduck seductively asked.  
"Hrmm, you sure you want my attention there instead of... here?"  
He playfully flicks Jaeduck's half-erect dick.  
"Haa, Suwon, huh!" Jaeduck whined.  
"So tell me, which one should I take care of?"

Jaeduck averts his eyes, suddenly feeling shy, "Please touch my di...dick..."  
Suwon grins, he wanted to tease him more but looking at the way Jaeduck is already a rosy pink color, 'This is good for now,’ he thought.

He crawls up again to lay by Jaeduck's side. He props himself up slightly on one arm before turning Jaeduck's face gently towards him with his free hand.  
"As you wish. Always," he tells him with a peck on his cheek, “Just keep facing me, I want to see you."  
Jaeduck sheepishly nods.  
Suwon gently rubs his palm on Jaeduck's dick, that it slowly grows harder until it becomes fully erect, eyes on Jaeduck the whole time. He bites his own lips seeing how Jaeduck’s face contorts as he tries to steady himself, the way his eyes lose focus from the euphoria of being touched and how he writhes, trying to stifle his sounds.  
"It's ok, go on, be as loud as you want, I want to hear how you much you like my hand," he encouraged him.  
"Suwon...Suwon-a,” Jaeduck murmured.  
“You're so good to me, your hand on my cock makes me feel really good, only you can do me good, I love you, Suwon," Jaeduck barely managed to speak coherently amidst his feverish arousal.  
"I love you too Jaeduck, I'm happy that I get to see you like this." Sw smiles, gazes at him affectionately.  
He's glad that he's the one privy to see Jaeduck exposing all of himself, showing his deepest desire. Feeling stuffed, he uses his other hand to take out his own throbbing cock. He strokes himself slowly, matching the tempo he's using on Jaeduck.

He runs his thumb over the head of Jaeduck's dick making him whine and gasps as Suwon continues to rub his thumb over it. Jaeduck instinctively reaches for Suwon's neck as he grinds his hips against the bed. Suwon pumps Jaeduck's shaft again, putting a bit more pressure and Jaeduck drives his hips deeper. Jaeduck pants harder, he can't stop whimpering and crying, he's so close now he could taste it..  
"Suwona, please...huh...do that again..." Jaeduck pleaded in between gasps.  
"You, uh, mean this?" Suwon fingers the slit on the head and Jaeduck curls his toes, getting done the way he wanted.  
Seeing how erotic Jaeduck looks, so red and breathless makes Suwon thirst for more. He shifts closer to Jaeduck, to rub his own cock against Jaeduck's, hissing when they touch.  
Suwon kisses Jaeduck, pushing his tongue inside Jaeduck's mouth and eagerly met by Jaeduck's tongue. With their tongues swirling and entangled against each other, Jaeduck couldn't help but thrust haphazardly into Suwon's fist. He surprises Suwon when he reaches for Suwon’s cock, wrapping his fingers slightly around Suwon's hand. Although Jaeduck isn't doing much, just resting his hand on Suwon's as Suwon jerks himself off, the gesture is still meaningful. It's as if Jaeduck is indirectly egging him on, encouraging Suwon to come.  
With the silent encouragement, Suwon fastens his pace, determined to jerk them off to completion. Jaeduck shuts his eyes tight, as he could feel the blood pumping in his dick. He whispers into the kiss, "I'm coming."  
Suwon nods, his mouth sucking Jaeduck's tongue over and over again. Jaeduck's breathing gets laborious and shallow, and his whole body shakes hard as he shoots his load, murmuring Suwon’s name.  
The hot cum drips onto Suwon's cock, and that was the final push, getting his cock to twitch and spurts out white, sticky liquid.  
Though he's lightheaded, Suwon still strokes them off, squeezing every last drop out.  
When he's done, he falls flat on his back, chest rising and falling, waiting for the waves of pleasure to ebb.

Jaeduck glances at Suwon, seeing how worn out he is, all for the sake of pleasing him.  
The corners of his lips automatically curved upward and he rolls over to Suwon, planting little kisses on his face. He cuddles into Suwon, one leg thrown over his. Suwon reflexively pulls him closer, one hand resting around Jaeduck's bare waist. "Maybe we should laze in bed all day," Suwon murmurs, a bit out of breath still, "It's rare to have a day off."  
Jaeduck snorts, “You know we're on a work trip, right? I need to get back to my room before the others wake up.”  
“Not like they don't know about us,” Suwon pouts, eyes shut.  
“They do, but we still should act professional,” Jaeduck said, his voice is calm. Suwon has nothing to say to that cause it's true. Seeing how Suwon's expression sours, Jaeduck sighs, “But I guess we could cuddle until before they wake up,” he then snuggles into Suwon's chest, and could almost hear him smiling.


End file.
